A flower, with a serpent under it
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Ty Luko. Zuko thinks back to the days that he realized he loved Ty Lee. Warning abuse from Azula and Mai directed at Ty Lee. T for a spot of bad language. Slowish oneshot. References to Shakespeare's Macbeth.


A flower, with a serpent under it

beccalovesbumblebee~ It is my birthday today July 24, and I decided to take it slow with writing today, and just write a oneshot for my favorite Avatar pairing Ty Luko. My second favorite would have to be Taang. Enough about me. Shakespeare refrences to his Macbeth. I love Shakespeare, and I feel a quote fits in with this oneshot. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or Macbeth... BTW Mai and Azula are very abusive to Ty Lee which I really imagine that they could be... My brother Spongebob feels the same way. My fic if you feel that I am making them too OC for you don't read it. Short excerpt from "Everybody hurts," by R.E.M.

Ty Luko

(Zuko's P.O.V.)

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it," I imagined Lady Macbeth's commanding voice as she tried to convince her husband to kill Duncan.

I thought about the play that I had read many times in the past few years, but I never realized until now how it related to me. "I was a lot like Macbeth," I thought. "We were both soliders, and in some respects both wanted honor. We both were at war against what our hearts wanted us to do, and what someone else wanted us to do. The main difference is that I was able to turn myself around, and change my own fate while Macbeth was doomed to suffer in the "fall" of his life."

I thought about that specific quote, and how it related to me and Ty Lee. "Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Ty Lee was the flower, and I was the serpent under her that kept her around those that hurt her Mai, and Azula.

I smiled as I remembered the day that I realized I loved Ty Lee.

~_On the beach in the Fire nation_~ _(Flashback)_

We had played volleyball on the beach all day, and were slowly getting ready for our camp fire.

I had watched many boys follow Ty Lee around all day, but she only pretended to be interested.

"So Ty Lee what does it feel like to be the center of attention?" Mai asked sarcastically trying to irritate Azula who was a little jealous from all the attention that Ty Lee was getting.

Azula let out a huff, shot Ty Lee a glance, but said nothing.

"It's okay Azula she likes anything that walks," Mai said spitefully still trying to sound sarcastic.

Ty Lee didn't acknowledge Mai's statement. She just sat there hugging her knees by the fire. She gazed into the fire like she was in a trance, and at a few points I thought she was going to nod off into the fire.

After about an hour of Azula's grumbling, and Mai teasing Ty Lee they decided to go back to the house.

"Come on Ty Lee," Azula said sounding more like a command, then a request.

Ty Lee shook her head either she was too tired to answer her, or she just didn't want to.

Seeing her do that Mai took a step towards her to pull Ty Lee forcefully to her feet like she did any other time she argued with Azula or refused to listen, but this time I got in her way.

"Mai leave her be. I will bring her up to the house when I go," I said looking into Mai's eyes. She was glaring at me, and I returned the glare. We stared at each other like that for a while until Azula cleared her throat and beckoned for Mai to follow her back to the house. Mai broke eye contact and slowly walked away glaring back at Ty Lee who was quietly humming.

"I don't know why you let them push you around Ty Lee," I said turning to face her.

"They are my friends," Ty Lee said absently.

"Friends don't do that to their friends Ty Lee," I said taking my place at the other side of the dying fire.

"Zuko it has always been like this," Ty Lee said, "there is nothing I can do to change it."

"Is that why you ran away to the circus?" I asked.

"Azula told me that if that was what I wanted to do to go," Ty Lee said.

"Why did you come back?" I asked meeting her gaze.

"Azula wanted me to come back," Ty Lee said sounding unsure.

"You didn't have to Ty Lee. Why do you listen to them?" I asked her speaking softly.

"Because it is easier to bend then break," Ty Lee said quietly saying something like the Avatar or a monk would say. Ty Lee finally released her knees and laid back on the sand. She was gazing at the stars, and the moon as it rose into the sky.

By the time I was ready to go back to the house Ty Lee was sound asleep. I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't keep her eyes open long enough to walk with me. So I gave up on trying to wake her and carried her to the house. It was easy to get in, because Azula left the door wide open.

I shook my head with a groan as I kicked the door shut behind me. Normally I would have yelled at Azula and asked her if our house was a barn, but not tonight I didn't want to wake her. I walked through the house slowly taking care with every step. I didn't want to make a sound for fear that I would wake Mai or Azula who would be mad at Ty Lee for this. I went to her room and couldn't get the door because I was holding Ty Lee in my arms. I shifted her weight to one arm and was able to open the door with a small bang. I brushed the sand off of Ty Lee before putting her into bed. When I exited the room the door of Mai's room shut, and I could have swore I heard her shuffling around in there. I shook my head.

"You are just paranoid," I muttered to myself as I went to my room. I pulled off my sandy clothes and climbed into bed.

The next day was the day that I broke up with Mai.

I woke with the first rays of sunlight filtering through my window. I opened my eyes and laid there in bed for a few minutes just listening to the gentle breeze filter through the trees.

I heard the door of the room next door open with a quiet squeak. I imagined Ty Lee coming out of her room her brown eyes still wide from the morning light, and a groggy expression on her face as she walked down the hallway. I heard her yawn as she walked away. After that I heard Mai's door open and slam with a resounding crash. I heard her loud steps follow Ty Lee.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. It sounded like someone was fighting. I shot up instantly and ran to where the sounds were coming from. Mai was on top of Ty Lee who was on the ground pinned under Mai's weight.

"I told you stay away from my boyfriend you little whore," Mai growled at her. I could see Ty Lee wince as she called her a whore. Mai punched her in the face. "I told you he was mine!" She wound up to hit her again, but this time I was there and grabbed her fist.

"Ty Lee get out of here," I said as I pulled Mai off of her. Ty Lee was up and slowly backed away as if Mai was still able to reach her, then she ran out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked me.

I wasn't going to answer her question. I let go of her fist and faced her. "First off I am not yours at all."

"What do you mean?" Mai sounding hurt.

"That we are through," I said finalizing it.

"What did that little whore tell you?" Mai asked.

"First off she is not a whore! Her name is Ty Lee. If I hear you call her a whore again you will regret it, "I growled at Mai.

"Why are you acting like this Zuko?" Mai asked.

"I am tired of standing by and watching you and my sister hurt Ty Lee she doesn't deserve it. I can't date someone who hurts people for no reason. You are her "friend" why don't you start acting like it," I said sounding more like an accusation then a statement. I turned away and went to find Ty Lee.

I went in the direction she ran which lead into the enclosed court yard. "Ty Lee? Are you in here?" I asked. There was no answer, but I felt a drop fall from the rafters. I looked up and I noticed her long braid dangling down from the rafters.

"Don't let yourself go. 'Cause everybody cries,and everybody hurts sometimes. Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along. When your day is night alone. If you feel like letting go. (Hold on) If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on. Everybody hurts," I heard Ty Lee soft voice half sing half mutter this through her tears. She was above me balancing on one hand keeping herself steady.

"Ty Lee," I said again this time she heard me. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell towards the floor. I was able to kick off the wall and catch her before she hit the ground. I was readying myself to land when she leaped out of my arms landing softly on her feet leaving me to land clumsily on mine.

Ty Lee laughed at me with amusement in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you do stuff like that what if you would fall and get hurt?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"You can't be afraid to fall," Ty Lee said plainly. I could see that her face was beginning to bruise from where Mai punched her.

As I took a step towards her she took an agile step back.

"What?" I asked her.

"We can't do this Zuko." She took another step back. "You know they will kill me," Ty Lee said looking as if she was about to cry again.

"Ty Lee I won't let them hurt you." I walked towards her enclosing the space she tried to keep between us. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into my arms. Ty Lee didn't fight me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What about Mai?" Ty Lee asked looking into my eyes.

"Me and Mai are done. I heard the way she talked to you, and I don't like people like that." I smiled, then I gently kissed the side of her face that was beginning to bruise.

Ty Lee's expression warmed as I did this. Her lips curled in a small smile. I stood there and held her in my arms for a few minutes before I let her go.

I watched her walk away before I realized that she was still wearing what she wore to the beach the day before. I decided to leave Ty Lee alone so I went down to my secret spot on the beach to think. I was just sitting there thinking, and my thoughts kept going back to Ty Lee.

I had my face buried in my knees when she snuck up behind me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked to the one side even though I should have known she would be on the other when I turned to look at her she kissed me. At first I was shocked, but I slowly relaxed into the kiss. Ty Lee broke the kiss and backed away a few steps before sitting down in the sand next to me.

The sunlight shone against her skin, and made her look beautiful even with the bruising on her face which would fade in a few days.

"How did you find me?" I asked glancing at Ty Lee who merely shrugged.

"This is my secret spot Ty how did you find me? You following me around?" I asked as a sort of joke, as I gently nudged her elbow with mine.

Ty Lee shook her head. "I was just walking along the beach when I saw you so I decided to surprise you." Ty Lee was radiating excitement.

"You surprised me alright," I muttered. She nearly gave me a heart attack...Twice in one day.

"Come on ZuZu live a little," Ty Lee said, then she got up pulling me to my feet with her. She pulled me into the water even though neither of us were dressed to go swimming.

"I am going to need new shoes after this," I complained as she dragged me waist deep in the water.

Ty Lee laughed. "Quit whining." She splashed me with salt water, then she dove under the water. She came up a few feet away begging for me to chase her.

"No Ty not going to happen," I said waving at her. I took a step back towards the shore. When I looked back Ty Lee wasn't there anymore. "Ty?"

Ty Lee popped out of the water and pulled me under with her. She swam away leaving me to chase her. When I came up breathing heavy there she was a few feet away sticking her tongue out at me.

"Now what is your excuse you are already all wet?" Ty Lee asked.

"You are right." I dove under the water and swam after her. I chased her around few ten minutes before I finally caught her by the hand. "I got you," I teased.

"No I got you." She swiped her leg across mine causing me to fall under the water bringing her with me.

By the time the sun was setting we were wading in the water. I held her face in my hands, and I kissed her. Her lips tasted of the salt water, but I didn't care I loved the feeling of her lips against mine. It was different than kissing Mai it felt more natural, then forced.

I took her back to the house her hand in mine as we walked. I walked, Ty Lee half skipped.

That was the day I realized I loved Ty Lee.

About a month after that day when we were out to dinner I asked her to marry me.

We had just finished dinner, and were going to dance as a song began to play. I lead her to the dance floor on my arm, and I held her close as we danced receiving glances from everyone else in the restraunt. No one knew that me, and Mai broke up so they all thought I was cheating on her with Ty Lee. Mai's "best friend". We dealed with it. I ignored the glances, and glares from the public.

Azula had finally warmed up to me, and Ty dating. She had even started to be less controlling of Ty Lee, and stopped hitting her.

I held her hand in mine, my other on her waist as we moved in sync around the dance floor. As the song ended and Ty went to leave I held her in place. I released her waist, but held her left hand as I got down on one knee.

"Ty Lee, I love you more, than any man could love a woman. Will you marry me?" I asked her admitting that I loved her for the first time.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she tried not to bounce up and down. I slowly slipped the ring on her finger before she pulled me into an embrace. She looked into my eyes before her lips met mine.

"I love you too," She whispered in my ear after she broke the kiss.

(End Flashbacks)

"Zuko are you going to stay up here all day?" Ty Lee asked as she opened our bedroom door bringing me out of the past and back to the present.

"No Ty," I answered her reaching for my book.

"Were you reading Macbeth again?" She asked curiously.

I nodded.

Ty Lee sighed. "As much as you read that story I wouldn't be surprised if our children come out quoting Shakespeare." She smiled.

I laughed, and then I took her by the hand for a walk to our spot on the beach.


End file.
